


Chaperon

by dramaticalboner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Car Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticalboner/pseuds/dramaticalboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi chaperons the high school dance and Eren makes his own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperon

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating my other fic, but I've had this idea in my head for days and just had to get it out. This hasn't been edited so please tell me of any mistakes! Hope you enjoy!

The thrum of music, chatter and shoes clicking all over the floor echoed throughout the entire gymnasium. It was Friday night and Trost High School was holding their annual dance for all of the graduates. Students were laughing and dancing and being sent disapproving glares by staff and chaperons when they tried to get a little _too_ close to one another. Everyone was having a great time, at least up until a series of slower, couple songs were requested.

 

“Aw, c’mon, let’s keep this party goin’!” Eren Jaeger said loudly, and then proceeded to exit the dance floor since everyone ignored him, too wrapped up in their significant others. He knew he should have brought a date to prom, but none of the girls that had asked him were his type. In fact, _girls_ weren’t his type.

 

The brunette sighed as he stood off to the side, eyes scanning the room, looking at all of the disgustingly mushy pairs swaying on the dance floor. That was when he saw _him._ Standing close to the gymnasium doors was a man dressed in a black fitted suit, crisp white shirt underneath his suit jacket, and a strange white scarf around his neck instead of the traditional tie everyone else was sporting. He was definitely on the shorter side, but that didn’t matter to Eren. Raven hair fashioned in an undercut framed his thin, sharp face, and his expression looked unimpressed and incredibly bored. Maybe he was one of the exchange students, or just someone Eren had never noticed before. He looked too young to be a teacher, so he must be a student, or possibly someone’s older sibling that got roped into chaperoning.

 

Eren plastered what he hoped was an alluring smile onto his face, adjusted his tie and then his feet started moving towards the mysterious man.

 

“Haven’t seen you around before, are you here alone?”

 

The man turned to look at Eren, expression unchanging. “Would I be standing here if I wasn’t?” he retorted.

 

Eren let out a small laugh and ran a hand through his naturally messy chocolate hair. “Sorry, I just find that hard to believe and had to make sure that I wouldn’t have some pissed off girl running over swinging her purse or heels at me.”

 

A slight smirk fought its way onto the raven’s face. “Why would they do that?”

 

“For hitting on their boyfriend.” Eren smiled sheepishly. “I’m Eren, by the way, and you are?”

 

The man bit his lip slightly, as if contemplating something, and then let his eyes slowly wander up and down Eren’s body before meeting his gaze again. “Levi.”

 

“Soo, Levi, how come I’ve never seen you around here before?” Eren asked, the tone of his voice dropping slightly as he stepped a bit closer to the other male.

 

“Probably because I don’t go here, brat. I was forced into chaperoning this shit fest.”

 

Eren stepped even closer to the man and leaned down to whisper in his ear suggestively. “I think outside could use some chaperoning.”

 

Levi raised a perfectly trimmed brow. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes, specifically the backseat of your car.” He saw rather than heard the sharp intake of breath Levi sucked in. 

 

“You’re eighteen, right, brat?” the raven asked cautiously.

 

Eren smirked at the question. “Legal and all yours.”

 

Quickly scanning the room, Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist and pulled him through the doors, leading him outside and over to a sleek, black car parked near the back of the lot. He turned to face the boy as he fished around in his pocket for the keys. “You sure you want this, kid?”

 

Eren was nodding his head before he even finished speaking. “I’m positive.”

 

Levi nodded in acknowledgement and pressed the button on the remote to unlock the car. He opened the door and climbed into the backseat. “Well, are you coming?”

 

Eren wasted no time clambering into the back and onto Levi’s lap, closing the door behind him. His knees were on either side of the man’s hips and he wrapped his arms around his neck, running his fingers over the shorter hairs of his undercut. Eren felt hands come up to grip his sides and he bit his lower lip. Levi brought a hand up to Eren’s face and lightly freed his lip from between his teeth.

 

“I want to do that.” Taking action for his words, Levi brought his lips to meet Eren’s. The kiss was immediately full of hunger and need. Neither cared about being neat as their lips moved against each others. Levi caught Eren’s lower lip between his teeth and lightly nipped at it when they broke apart for air. Eren immediately dove back in and soon they were all tongues and clashing teeth as they pulled at the offending clothes the other wore.

 

Levi finally managed to unbutton Eren’s shirt and slid his hands up his bare chest. The younger was struggling with Levi’s shirt and settled for untucking it from his pants and slipping his hands underneath it to feel well defined abs.

 

Eren kissed along Levi’s jaw and made his way down his neck, stopping to softly bite near his collarbone. Levi slid his hands around and down to grip Eren’s ass, using it to grind his hips down into his own. They both hissed at the contact and started up a steady rhythm. Eren eventually grew impatient and started to undo his pants. He climbed off of Levi’s lap to get his bottoms, boxers and all, off of him.

 

Levi stared at the beautiful, eager boy before him. His hard cock was aching and heavy. Eren then began to work on undoing Levi’s pants, although only sliding them down enough to free his impressive erection as well. He wrapped a hand around his length and gave a few slow pumps before settling back down on Levi’s lap. “Fuck me.”

 

“With pleasure.” Levi responded breathlessly. He reached around Eren and into the glove department in his car, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant.

 

Eren grinned cockily. “You always come prepared, huh?”

 

Levi returned with a smirk of his own. “You never know.” He popped open the cap and slicked up three of his fingers, immediately bringing his hand down to circle Eren’s tight hole. Eren gasped and pushed back against his hand. Levi inserted one finger slowly, giving the teen time to adjust before moving it around. He added another finger, and then another when Eren was ready.

 

“E-Enough, just fuck me, Levi.” Eren begged.

 

Levi chuckled and poured some more lube onto his hand to coat his dick. Eren lifted himself on his knees and guided his cock to his entrance. Once he felt the head press against him, he sunk down, gradually taking inch by inch until he was completely full.

 

“Nngh, f-fuck, you feel so good.” The teen moaned out.

 

Levi let out a shaky breath. “God, brat, you’re so fucking t-tight” he stuttered out.

 

Eren began bouncing on his cock, Levi meeting him each thrust. He grabbed Eren’s hips and changed the angle slightly, knowing he hit what he was aiming for when Eren threw his head back and let out a long moan and a string of words that sounds like a mix of curses and his name.

 

“Yes, yes, Levi, fuck!” He dragged his nails down Levi’s chest, completely lost in pleasure.

 

Levi continued to thrust into the boy, feeling his climax getting closer and closer, and he knew Eren’s was too since he was beginning to tighten around him.

 

“I-I’m so close, d-don’t stop, Levi, fuck!” Eren all but screamed. Levi pulled Eren down hard to meet his thrusts, managing about four more times before Eren was shooting come across his chest and he was filling the teen’s now abused hole.

 

Eren fell forward and rested his head in the crook of Levi’s neck, both breathing heavily as they came down from their euphoric highs.

 

“That was…” Eren trailed off.

 

“Wow.” Levi finished for him.

 

Eren laughed and brought his head up to meet Levi’s eyes. “Yeah, wow.” They kissed lazily for a few more minutes before deciding they should probably fix themselves up and head back before anyone realized they were missing from the gym.

 

After cleaning up, they exited the car and turned to face each other, laughing at their messy appearances. Levi stepped forward to help Eren fix his tie and Eren smoothed Levi’s shirt down, tucking the stray bits back into his pants.

 

“JAEGER? DAD? WHAT THE FUCK?”

 

They both turned to the source of the voice.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, JEAN? WHY ARE YOU HERE?” Eren demanded.

 

“WHY AM I HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE? I CAME TO GET MY PHONE.”

 

“WHY IS YO- Wait a minute, did you just call Levi ‘dad’?” Eren asked, a confused expression taking over his face.

 

Levi cleared his throat and adjusted his cravat. Jean looked back and forth between the two, a sudden look of disgust taking over his features.

 

“JAEGER! DID YOU JUST FUCK MY DAD? I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, HOLY SHIT.”

 

“Shut up, horseface.” Eren and Levi both said in unison. They immediately turned back to face each other.

 

“You’re fucking perfect.”

 

“We’re meant to be.” They once again said at the same time. Eren jumped into Levi’s arms and they began a vigorous make-out session against Levi’s car.

 

“Un-fucking-believeable.” Jean muttered as he walked away from that asshole Jaeger and his father, making gagging sounds all the way back to the gym, his phone long forgotten.


End file.
